Chlorine Grown Dicks/2: Polla negra que conecta
ola!!!! gracias por la rreviwus positivas en mi anterior capitulo, mi beta-read er hizo muy buen trabajojo jajajajajaa bueno este es el suegundo chappie y va a haber tension!!!! relata makotots thumb|400pxme desperte temprano por la mañana en la maañana, estaba empapado en lagrimas pero eso era porque soñe... con... mis padres... el señor malvadisco... solo pensarloo ya me acia llora otra vez asi que pase. tenia que cojer el abióm a españa, donde me esperaba mi prima luica tachibena, ella vivia en estgemadura. yo llevaba mi camiseta que ensenaba los pezones y unos pantalones vaqüeros y unas vans con un lacito rojo porque me va lo femienino., dospues de horas de viaje por fin llegue a extremadura. llegue a su pueblo, pero no me costo muho encontrarla por sus tetas (no es lo q pensais no hay incesto asquerosoo!!!!) -Hola wapa eres lucia tachibana verda? soy tu primo de lalemania llevaba ua camiseta negra de veintinub pilots, que era d manga media yle llegaba hasta el culazo eseque tenia, unos pantalñones negros largos y unas zapatillas bancas y negras y no llevaba maquillaje ni na vaya hortera. -eeee ola wapeton vamos a mi casa y te esplico to pasamos por delante de un ricefiél, ella me esplico todo y me dijo todo -mis padres no tendran problema en acoojerte solo que tendras que dormir en la cama de abajo jajajaj 1313. |-|-damelo todo= escena mas dieciocho en plena calle |-|no contestes= le has parecido un soso y te ha pegado y te has quedado medio muerto en la calle. GAME OVER TACHIBANANA. |-|jaja sera muy guay= no pasa nada -por cierto lo q tenia quecontarte de tus padres muertos... al recordarlos lloré... todo me recordaba a ellos... me dejé el agua en el aeuropuerro y mis niveles de deshitatacion son critiqos. -que marica jajaja -dijo, con un tono burlon, me ponia tanto ese acento español que tenia mm 1314 -bueno eso soy parte de una agencia de jovnese espias de mi edad: 14 y tu aunque seas algo mayor podriamos hacertarte. estamos destras de un asesino serial que ataca epor todo el mundo y sobre todo europa y creemos que fue el responsbale que tus padres murieran al repetir eso llore... pero intente se rfuerte esta vez -vale lo hare -dejame que te acompañe a nuestra garida... ................... desepaquete las cosas en su casa y luego fumo a la guarida, estaba en un cayejon y estaba mnuy desordenada la guardida habia un monton de chicos... tenian pintas muy raras pero parecian majos, parecian emos como yo x3 lucia tachibaba me presento a todos, yo me senti como en casa. todos tenian nomnbres en clave y me querian ayudar. no m e dijeron sus nombres reales pero sus nombre eran: *agente 01: activaa (era lucia pero no tenian premitidi revelar su nonbre) *agente 02: esria yo, y mi nombre seira "Pingu". *agente 03: scared naslow. *agente 04: piñape pen *agente 05: europona *agente 06: ski dog *agente 07: tortugo friendly turtle abreviado TFT. *agente 08: el fuckador (estaba buenorro mmm) *agente 09: oarange-kun 443 *agente 10: y eahboi vaya culazo *agente 11: el jefe cuayo nombre desconocemos... aun me quedaba por conocer a su jefe... nso fuimos a nuestras casas y me adapte bien casa de lucia. pasamos buena noche pero no penseis mal que no me gutsa el incesto!!!!! solo el yaoi kawaii x3 dormi llorando... tenia miedo de lo que me eperaba empezaba en el instituto nuevo IES memetobi y me daba miedo q es rieran de mi aunque ya por mi ropa no seria porque lucia me dio ropa nueva... es tan maja... me dan ganas de llorar otra vez... y acabe llorando otra vez porque tenia miedo del jefe de la agencia espia. jaja que tal esta el cap i jaja me he esforzado mucho como siempre gracias bea reader kawaii-nyan13 por esta maravillosa obra de arte. perdon por el capi largo tenian que pasar muchas cosas lo siento bebes Categoría:INSaNe PRoDuCTioNS Categoría:Capítulo